Somewhere 3 - Filia's secret
by Xee Metallium
Summary: Xelloss is back to bother Filia, the aftermath of a X/F fic, his newest mission digs up something he choose to be wiped from his memory. And even Xelloss is suprised at what he was capable of.
1. Hunter

*** Late, late at night ***  
  
"look left... Look right... look again... run." He scarpered across the empty street to a doorway, and pressed his back to the wall, glancing quickly through the door, lest he be spotted.  
"won't get caught... won't get caught..." The mazoku repeated his mantra quietly, then slammed himself against the wall again. That had been very close.   
A lone figure was making their way down that road in the distance. Who ever it was might alert his target, seeing a suspicious figure lurking by the doorway. Not giving a second thought, he scrambled up the wall to peer over the top of the roof with violet eyes, until the offending stranger was out of sight.  
  
***it's Xellie!!!***  
  
He leapt off the roof, to back where he had been watching his victim, landing in uncanny silence.  
A lot of other mazoku would have just warped in behind the target.  
But a lot of other mazoku were lazy, and this was far more entertaining. And self satisfying.  
Looking at his task from a 'game' angle made it more enjoyable too.  
He peeked through the gap between the doorframe and the door, the light fell in a shaft which got blocked out as he silently, crept up to push it open.   
Resting his fingertips on the door, but not applying any pressure, he smiled a smile of sadistic pleasure. His presence had been detected, but that was no reason to walk in outright now. He'd much rather keep The Victim in suspense. The panicked pushing to of the door, and hurried footsteps up the stairs were useless against the mazoku so close to his prey. This is when he chose to teleport inside the door, and step onto the stairs, purposefully, each footstep making a loud thud. His steps were slow, as if calculated until he reached the next door between him and the victim.  
  
He pushed the door. She was holding it shut.   
He rammed it with his shoulder sending Filia to he floor.  
  
Then stepped over to her, glaring coldly and pointed at her accusingly.  
  
"You distract me way too much Filia-san. Next time you won't sense me coming."   
  
"nice to see you too Xelloss." She replied dusting herself off. "And here was I thinking we'd never cross paths again."   
  
Xelloss smiled back at her.  
"And why did you assume that? I have a good reason for visiting you now."   
  
"Oh?" She asked quietly. Last time her and Xelloss had spoken was months ago, then he'd left, telling her he'd never remember their previous encounters. So she had a very good reason to distrust him. "Did Zelas send you here?" She asked more bluntly.  
  
The mazoku rubbed the back of his head.  
"thats a..." He changed his reply hastily on seeing the look she gave him. "Yes. She did."   
  
Filia tensed herself. Here to fight? It could be anything... Or it could be? Did he know?! 


	2. Hide and seek

disclaimer:  
This is a FANfic. I am a FAN of slayers. I therefore don't own it. or this would be an official fic.  
*************  
  
  
Filia watched the Mazoku in her room carefully. He wasn't acting hostile.   
  
Xelloss scanned the room with his cold eyes and a slighty amused smile. He obviously couldn't see what he had come looking for. Which was a good thing, especially if it was what Filia thought it was.   
  
"Leave now." she told him, pointing at the door. "you don't just walk in to a girls bedroom!"   
  
"I'm not scared of you." he replied cooly, opening her closet door and looking in. "If you bothered me I could kill you in less time than it would take me to think about."  
  
"Get out!" She shrieked, stamping her foot and pointing again.   
  
Xelloss turned and walked out of her room, and into the next one. He sneered at it distastefully. Decorated for the hatchling Valgaav.   
Idly wondering whether or not the egg with Valgaav in had hatched, he checked the closet, the cupboards, even the drawers. Nothing.  
  
So, the mazoku moved on to the next room, Filia watched in amusement from her room as he opened the door to get a sharp shock.  
"some magic circles are mazoku proof." She said brightly. "Now unless you care for me cast that spell over a much wider area, trapping you in it, I strongly suggest you leave."  
  
Not amused by Filia's victory, he went back to Filia's room and began searching her cupboards now.   
"So, the big bad mazoku has difficultly with hide and seek?" Filia asked. She felt less scared now. Xelloss would need her to drop that spell so he could get in the other room.   
  
After ignoring the dragon girl for a few minutes, Xel sat on the windowsill and himself comfy.  
"hows Val?" he asked quietly, looking outside at the kiddie toys.  
  
"In the other room..." filia told him. "the one YOU can't enter."   
  
Xelloss studied the wear and tear on the toys outside. There was a sandpit that had practically been destroyed. a makeshift slide and swing, once again, wrecked. It appeared little Valgaav had the sense of destruction worthy of any mazoku. But he thought the neatly dressed and brushed toy dolls seemed out place, considering Valgaav was a boy.   
  
"How old is Val now?" he asked, seemingly distant.  
  
"how old?" Filia asked in surprise. "well, he.. hasn't..."  
  
"I though at much. Filia ui copt, adopting... how predictable..." He mused.   
  
"What DO you want?!" She snapped. "Leave namagomi."  
  
"You know why I'm here.... Sore wa himitsu desu ka, ne filia-san?"  
  
She ran to the protected room, entered then closed the door.   
"You leave!"  
  
Xelloss sat outside the room and waited  
  
  
______  
As usual, bed call me..... GOMEN! - please review?! 


	3. Phylis and Eros

Disclaimer: don't own slayers. *cries*  
  
The following morning, Filia ventured out of the safe room to the kitchen.   
  
She couldn't see Xelloss anywhere, to her relief. She grabbed a selection of porridge and cereals, and took them to the safe room. On the way, she stoppped into her room to get a hairbrush.  
  
Xelloss sat crosslegged on her neatly made bed, drinking tea.  
  
"Did you sleep in my bed?!" She exclaimed from the doorway.  
  
"That's a secret." He replied looking at the cereals she held. "Going to make me breakfast in bed?"  
  
"No, because you are ON MY BED!" She growled.  
  
"Then who is the food for? All for yourself? Selfish dragon."  
  
"It's for Phylis." She replied haughtilly, going and opening the door to the safe room. "If I bring Phylis out, will you go away?"  
  
"That depends." Xelloss shot a one eyed glance at toward the room he couldn't enter. "It all depends on whether 'Phylis' is why I'm here, doesn't it?"  
  
"You stay right here. I'll fetch her." Filia said sternly, putting the food on the dresser and going to the safe-room. She came back a few minutes later, a small golden haired child, dressed in a long Navy blue dress at her side. By human standards, the child looked about 3. She had shoulder length hair and deep, dark blue eyes. she looked older than she was though. Phylis was only four months old.  
  
Xelloss slipped off the bed and crouched by the child, so he was still looking down on her. Filia clutched her mace tightly. One wrong move by that mazoku and he'd experience a mother's wrath.  
  
With a single finger-tip, he lifted the child's chin to look her straight in the eyes. She shied away a little from his piecing stare, but was held firmly in place, by his other hand on her shoulder and his hand gripping her chin. His attention seemed to flicker to some unseen force around and within the girl. Filia began to worry, she reached out to grab Phylis, but Xelloss relented his grip first, letting the girl scamper and hide behind her mother.  
  
"Now you leave." Filia said.   
  
Xelloss stood up, and calmly sat on her bed again.  
  
"She has a good heart. Why would I be interested in her?" he looked at Filia darkly, with dangerous narrow eyes. "I want the other one." he added with an edge.  
  
"Other... one?" Filia stammered, shooing Phylis back to her room. "You mean... Val?"  
  
"Don't play games with me dragon-girl."   
  
Filia gulped. Now it was certain Xelloss knew, she had little, if any choice.  
  
"If I bring him to you, what will you do?"   
  
The glare she recieved scared her enough to run back to that room and fetch what Xelloss desired.  
  
Slightly taller, stockier, older looking than his sister, the boy had waist length black hair that looked blue in some lights. He was dressed in what were once a smart pair of trousers and a shirt, both of which were now covered in mud and torn. Filia held his hand tightly as he tried to pull away from her.  
  
"Eros, no!"   
  
"Eros..." Xelloss mused. "Ironic... Let him go Filia."  
  
She didn't let go.   
  
"If you do anything to him..."  
Eros broke free of her grip and ran over to see the stranger sitting on his mother's bed. He circled the bed uncertainly, then suddenly plopped down to sit on the edge looking between the two.   
  
Xelloss waved his hand over the child's head and grinned.  
"that's the one." With that he floated up to the window. Eros jumped up and screamed.  
  
"MAMMY! HE FLIES WITHOUT WINGS! MAMMY MAMMY!" Faster than Filia could stop him, he jumped to grab on to Xelloss, however, faster than the child he warped behind Filia.  
  
"Have a problem with him then?" He murmered in Filia's ear.  
  
"No kidding." Filia sighed as Eros landed hard and took his frustrations out on the wall around the window. He knocked the shutters off the wall then began to rip up Filia's nightdress, that had been neatly laid out by the bed. Xelloss smirked and folding his arms.  
  
"You should be careful, or people might think he's a mazoku."  
  
"Me being one of them." Filia replied, lifting Eros off her bed and standing him on the floor before her and Xelloss. "BEHAVE!"  
  
Eros pouted then pointed at Xelloss.  
"He's funny! He got funny clothes eyes and hair and flies better than you mammy." Xelloss couldn't resist. He hovered in the air, then floated upside down. "see mammy!"  
  
"Eros, wait outside. I want to talk to the man." The child slammed the door as he stomped out of the room. Filia glared at Xelloss, only momentarilly distracted by a crashing from outside.  
  
Xelloss, still crosslegged and upsidedown in the air cocked his head to oneside as he asked innocently,  
"What?"   
  
"You've seen him. So leave."  
  
"Or you'll do what?" he asked, turning the right way up and floating infront of he face. "What?"  
  
Filia paused to think, there wasn't anything she could do.  
  
Xelloss vanished as she considered her options, leaving his voice in the air.  
  
"I'll be back when you've had time to think about this. You may want to consider Phylis'safety." And with an evil cackle his voice faded away. 


	4. The nature of Eros

Disclaimer: another day has passed and I still don't own slayers. *grumbles*  
  
------------------------  
  
Filia sat and waited until she couldn't sense the presense of the mazoku any longer before getting up and checking on Eros.   
The boy was very unhappily kicking the door of the safe room, whilst Phylis sat inside playing with a wooden doll.  
  
Filia picked Eros up and sat him down with some cereal, and thoughtfully watched him eat. The child was a handful, nearly always happy, hyper, but destructive.   
  
Musing over her visitor from earlier she sadly gave Phylis some cereal too.   
  
"What is to become of you Eros?" she murmered, watching him throw his bowl at Phylis, who instantly burst in to tears. Eros laughed at his sister, and then ran to find himself some clean clothes.  
  
Filia didn't pay too much attention to her blonde daughter crying. Instead she followed Eros, who ran outside and very nimbly climbed up a tree to look around.   
  
From the top of the tree, Eros jumped as far as he could.   
Before he hit the ground he sprouted a pair of irridescent black dragon wings and glided for a bit, then gently landed on the edge of a stream.   
  
"Did you see that Mammy?!" He cried running back to her, filled with joy at his achievement. "I nearly Flied without wings!"  
  
Filia picked him off the ground and held him to her.  
  
"Poor Eros." She said with a sniff.   
  
"And mammy... I made something for you too." He wiggled out of her arms and signed at a pile of rocks. "It's a city mammy!"  
  
"Very nice." She said crouching down to inspect it. "What happened to this one?"   
  
"Monsters came and destroyed it!" He told her enthusiastically leaping on the 'city' "See, thats was the restaurant, and that was an inn."  
  
******  
  
Xelloss watched from Filia's roof as Mother and child played with a pile of rocks. Eros' idea of 'playing' was interesting to say the least Filia suddenly remembered the crying Phylis, so she went to the door, and called for her to come out, keeping a wary eye on Eros as she did so.  
  
Xelloss took his chance, warped next to Eros, then away in the blink of an eye.   
  
"NAMAGOMIIIIIIIIII! BRING HIM BACK!" She yelled at the sky, not a lot could be done though.   
  
"I'll bring him back when finished." The mazoku said as if from nowhere, sounding slightly amused. Filia could hear Eros actually giggling.   
  
"You bastard." She told the invisible Xelloss halfheartedly, slumping down to the floor in distress. 


	5. yesterday...

**Disclaimer:** I REALLY don't own Slayers. I don't even own Xelloss, I just borow him for my occasionally enjoyment.... and others too. ^^;; Don't look at me like that . just read and review, OK? 

* * *

  
Eros looked around his new surroundings they were upside down.   
Then looking up he realised he was being held upside down by one foot. 

Xelloss gave no concern to the child he was holding as he jumped into a tree and scanned the forest quickly. Then teleported to a rocky shore somewhere Eros hadn't never seen before. 

"Here." Xelloss said, putting the kid down on a rock and giving him a small wooden puppet.

"For me?" he exclaimed grabbing it greedily and pulling the arms off.

He watched Eros quietly and thoughtfully. He'd been ordered to fetch the half mazoku child for Juu-ou. 

Details about how Eros had come to be were known only to Juu-ou and Filia. But as he watched the dark haired child destroy the puppet, something flashed into his mind. a memory. And it made him quite uncomfortable.

_*** "I have twenty minutes, then I'm leaving, and more importantly, I'll be made to lose these feelings I have been having. So what we do until then is up to you." ***_

  
When had he said that? Why did he say it? Why was he remembering it now?   
Shaking his head he dismissed the thoughts quickly. Juu-ou wanted the child in her presence, that was all that mattered. 

Eros Watched Xelloss float up into the air, before diving down and picking him up.   
Once again, Eros was awed at the ease the man used to fly.

_*** "I'm going to miss you, Namagomi"***_

Xelloss winced and took rest in a tree. Puzzled now more than ever. Now he was hearing voices that he shouldn't be able to. And the made him feel drained. 

_***"Filia... I'll miss you too.... more than anything...."***_

Had this really happened? The way he was 'remembering' these voices, although he couldn't place them ever happening, was getting all too confusing for the mazoku. He grabbed Eros again and warped outside Zelas' chambers. 

_***"I guess thats it then."***_

She was taking what seemed ages to acknowledge his arrival.

_***"It's all over..."***_

Xelloss waivered as Zelas called him in. he held the child by one hand and dragged him in.

_***"I ... loved... you... like....this..."***_

Zelas smiled as the two entered. moments later, Xelloss fell to the floor with a thud, then abandoned the physical world for the astral plane. She wasn't angry at the, her servant was far too weak to do otherwise. That had been expected.

Eros stared at what he saw before him and froze. For some reason the child didn't understand, he was terrified of the woman he saw before him.

  



	6. Duty

Disclaimer: dear L-sama, I get so bored of doing these! I don't own slayers. I don't own anything except a computer, a buncha ideas, two pyschotic rats, a pair of gerbils and t-shirt that smells kinda funny. So don't sue, that's all you'll get ^-^;  
Xel: and I'll warn you all, the T-shirt smells far worse than the rats. *whispers* she's been wearing it for weeks see. To be more like an anime character and appear to never change clothes. I didn't tell her I got 7 pairs of the same pants. n_n; Oh well....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xelloss' next sensation was one of materialising outside Filia's house.  
He was quivering and propping himself up weakly with his staff.  
  
"I did that... to Filia... I did that... I did that....." He repeated to himself over and over again, feeling sick and disgusted with himself. What kind of Mazoku would even think of such a thing? "I did that?"  
  
"Yes, you did." Zelas spoke to within him.  
  
"Why am I here Juu-ou sama?"   
  
"I want you to determine how much of a mazoku the other child is. If we can use her, bring her to me at once. If we can't, see that nobody else can."  
  
"You mean... Phylis... is also...?"  
  
"Yes. They are twins. I want to utilize them both."  
  
"Of course. What about Fili...the golden dragon?"  
  
"Filia?" Zelas said, sounding quite amused. "Do as you see fit. But, do not waste time...Oh, and don't dispose of her just yet. She has her uses."  
  
"As you wish." Still weakened, but not wanting to appear disobedient by backing out, and also having a few questions he wanted answered, he warped into Filia's kitchen.  
  
Filia squealed at his sudden appearence, as did Phylis, helping her mother bake a cake.   
  
"What do you want?" Filia growled, pointing her mace at him. "Where's Eros?"  
  
"Eros is... safe." by 'safe' Xelloss meant with Zelas until she decided the child was of no use.  
  
"What do you want now?" She asked, Watching Xelloss stride over to Phylis, who screamed in reaction to his evil aura.  
  
"Is it wrong to want to spend some time with MY children?" he asked dryly, wishing he didn't mean it. He was genuinely curious about these creatures that were, part of himself and theoretically, half dragon, half mazoku.   
  
He was certain already, Phylis was too good to be of any use to Zelas, but he didn't want to jump to that conclusion to quickly. Before he carried out his orders, he wanted to know more about his daughter. And get some answers out of Filia.   
  
But he also had a task to do. Phylis must have her destructive side, but how to bring it out? Xelloss idly looked around the room for a solution, whilst Filia responded to his comment.  
  
"If you mean to spend time to corrupt them in a mazoku way, then yes, that is wrong."  
  
"my my..." Xelloss looked Filia straight in the eye. "Perhaps you are the one corrupting them in a ryuuzoku way?" he paused, then continued. "Eros is more mazoku you know. So wonderfully vindictive. So violent. You did a good job there." He noted Phylis' doll had red hair, and a red dress, and was slightly singed. "Phylis... you like fire?"   
  
Her eyes lit up.   
"yes! Yes! I love fire! it's pretty!"  
  
"what shall we set fire to?" He asked her, grinning smugly at Filia's horrified expression.   
  
"N...nothing... Mr Xelloss." Phylis stuttered. "mammy would be mad."   
  
"something? look, how about this?" he suggested handing her a stuffed squirrel.   
  
"No...no. I don't think so. Fire should be keep outside."  
  
"Then burn it outside?"   
  
Phylis shook her head yet again.   
"It's cute and it'll be gone forever."  
  
"Is she of use to me Xelloss?" He shuddered at the voice demanding to know.  
  
"Well..she... co..."  
  
"Is she of use NOW?"   
  
"No Juu-ou sama."  
  
"Then destroy her. As soon as possible."  
  
***  
____________________  
Note: if you didn't notice, Phylis is a variation of the Japanese spelling of filia - Phiria   
and Eros, Ironically the god of love, is also got his name based on his fathers japanese name Zerosu.   
____________________ 


	7. The loyalty of a mazoku

Disclaimer: If Slayers belonged to me Xelloss would have his own set of OVA's!!   
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Phylis!" Xelloss exclaimed, grinning in a friendly manner. "Shall we play a game?"  
  
Phylis clutched her doll tightly and looked up.   
  
Slatted Violet eyes met slatted blue eyes.   
  
"Sure Mr.... Mr....Um... Whats your name again mister?"  
  
As the Mazoku glanced at Filia, she Felt that he was pleading with her.   
  
"Phylis." Filia said. "This is... daddy."  
  
"his eyes are the same as mine." Phylis pointed out eventually and she handed Xelloss her precious dolly. "Look after. I get another one."  
  
Xelloss stared suprised at Filia as the child bounced off to her room.  
  
"what?" Filia asked. "I don't know what you'd do if I hadn't told her."   
  
"Point taken. In that case, my dear Filia...." He smiled as she shuddered. "I wish to spend some time with her."   
  
Phylis bounded into the room holding a few dolls in a little box.   
"We play tea time!" She announced skipping outside, "Come on Mr Daddy!"  
  
"Jaa Filia." Xelloss said with a smirk, following Phylis, leaving Filia sitting and watching them warily.   
  
"Where is Eros?" Filia growled to herself, resisting the urge to get up and destroy what she could see.   
  
"They're all upside down!" Phylis giggled. "Suzy's got a headache!"   
  
"Maybe a swim would help?" Xelloss suggested sending that doll flying into the stream.  
  
Phylis Clapped and giggled.   
  
"Suzzzzy Swiiiiiiiiiming! Lookit! Sarah's on fire!" She shrieked throwing another doll in to the stream. Now it was Xelloss' turn to applaud.  
  
Filia sniffed the air. Then remembered, her and Phylis had been baking cakes. Quick as a flash, Filia ran in to tackle the blackened cakes.   
  
And the Mazoku took his chance.   
  
Xelloss picked up his staff.  
  
Took aim.  
  
Phylis looked up at her new playmate with adoration.   
  
He fired.  
  
Juu-ou was quite impressed by what she saw before her. Eros was two thirds mazoku, and one third golden dragon.   
  
She was also revelling in the success of her plan. Such combinations had been thought impossible until now.   
"This calls for a celebratory drink." She murmered smoothly to herself. "What is this?" she added, her lips curled in amusement. "Defiance? No? What do you call it then?"  
  
Eros looked around for who she was talking to. His big dark eyes taking notice of every creature around. None of them were responding to Zelas.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Eros piped up, approaching her boldly.   
  
"Curiosity? What interesting terminology." She narrowed her eyes and stared piercingly into her drink, after a short pause and a satified smile. "Do what you like then."  
  
"OY! Who are you talking to!?" Eros asked loudly, tugging at Zelas' robes.   
  
She was a little taken aback to be spoken to like that, but that raised her opinion of Eros a little more.  
She gave herself another mental pat on the back. She'd done most of this on the spur of the moment. But everything had worked out as she wanted.  
  
Xelloss asked her if he could try being human. She said no. Then later granted his wish by surprise, expecting he'd hate it and beg to return.  
A human Xelloss was more resilliant than she could ever plan for. Then a quick calculation in her head added Filia to the equation.   
What ever human-ness the children inherited, they got it from Xelloss.   
And Zelas didn't hesititate in taking that away either.  
  
The results were plain to see in Eros.   
And pleasing too.  
  
She shipped Eros off with a couple of lower minions, on the orders to have a little fun and encourage his destructive personality. Then she turned her attention back to her high servant, more for her own entertainment that anything else.  
  
A flicker of anger. How delightful.  
  
Zelas knew she could brush those thoughts and feelings out of his head effortlessly, but she also enjoyed watching.  
It was so much more satisfying to control than be blindly obeyed. 


	8. learning

Disclaimer: how about a serious disclaimer? I don't own Slayers, I just like to torture the characters, being as close to a genki mazoku as anyone can be in real life. ||n_n||  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Phylis is so small... so fragile feeling. just holding her like this, it feels as if she would snap in my hands. She's so tiny. A helpless opponent who wouldn't even try fighting back... I have the chance... to destroy something irreplaceable.   
  
Other children can be replaced. Phylis can't. She's unique. Part of me...  
  
What is this?   
  
I don't remember ever feeling this before, but... I feel as if something is attacking me from the inside..."  
  
As Xelloss carried Phylis back inside, he avoided Filia and took the girl straight to the safe room. Filia had unsealed it, to his surprise, and relief.   
  
"You rest now." he murmered, bowing his head slightly as if to acknowedge the remains of his fallen 'enemy' and vanishing back to the astral plane.  
  
"She said that on purpose... Do what you like... When it's too late..."  
  
Filia saw the mazoku leave as she hastened herself to the safe room.   
  
"PHYLIS!" She cried running in and grabbing what she saw. "Phylis! Phylis!"   
No spell could help. Xelloss' attack had disintegrated half the childs fragile form. Phylis had died instantly. "XELLOSS! YOU MAZOKU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! How could you... kill your own?"  
  
Meanwhile Eros was having the time of his life.   
  
Burning things, breaking things, burning people. Flying, blasting... Without being scolded.  
Eros was experiencing new sensations all around him.   
  
The fear and pain in his surroundings nurished his mazoku form, making him grow. Already, Eros now had the form of an 8 year old boy. And he was learning quickly.  
  
One thing his mother had never taught him. How to step between the physical realm and the and the astral plane.   
His minders were doing all the teleporting for him, but Eros was smart. After a couple of times, he was experimenting by himself.   
  
There wasn't much of the village left by now, still Eros wasn't satisfied yet. He suddenly stretched his irridescant dragon wings and flew down to where he saw his next victim. A woman trying to shelter her child from the merciless attack.   
  
Their fear inspired a loud wicked cackle to escape the young child, which he found even more amusing. He focused on the destruction he was about to create again.   
  
"Eros!"   
  
The child turned to see the speaker behind him. Xelloss, glaring at him. The same glare that would have sent the golden dragons running scared.  
  
"Stop this now."  
  
"No." Eros replied, evil grin still in place, turning back to his victims.   
  
With little more effort than it took to wave his hand, Xelloss destroyed Eros' fun in a second. The other two mazoku slunk off promptly, as the child spun to face the man that had just ended his fun.  
  
"Spoilsport!" The kid yelled stamping his feet. "I wanted to do that!  
  
"You do what I tell you, or..." he indicated the area he just destroyed. "Or that will happen to you. Now, follow." Xelloss simply stepped onto the other plan and waited for Eros to come.  
  
Eros stared at what the older mazoku had done and wiped his eyes.  
How could that purple haired meanie just come from nowhere and boss him around like that?   
  
Then another thought popped into Eros' head that made him cry.   
What if all those people were as scared as him as he was of Xelloss? Thats what his mammy had taught him. And he wanted her now.   
  
Xelloss was almost touched enough to try and comfort the child. But moreso, he was angry with Filia. How dare that stupid little dragon fill Eros with these weaknesses?  
To allow him to survive, Xelloss had to fix that, and quickly too.  
  
Eros followed Xelloss unhappily, scared to do little more than breathe, since he'd been told to 'Stop that pathetic crying, get a move on, or else', as Xelloss took an indirect route back to Zelas.  
  
Eros sniffed and dropped out of the astral plane, he was exhausted from using power which he'd not truely tried hard to use before now.   
Exasperated, Xelloss fired at the ground next to the child to scare him into hurrying up. Eros leapt back and without thinking, mimicked his father exactly. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, then just as Xelloss was considering giving the kid lessons in magic, the explosion hit him full on the shoulder. Cursing himself for dropping his guard he snarled at Eros.  
  
Eros closed his eyes, cowered and awaited the response.   
He knew he had nowhere to run. 


	9. Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own slayers!   
  
Whilst Eros sat and cowered, Xelloss was left a little lost for words, stared at the hole where his shoulder and arm had been.   
  
Was this a dark/white magic?   
  
Still, he couldn't just sit there thinking about it. Now, he had to find out what his next task was to be. Grabbing Eros with his good arm, he was just a little surprised to be told to take Eros home to Filia.   
  
Filia didn't expect Eros to materialise on her lap, so i t took her a moment or two to realise that he had, then she gripped him tightly and cried in relief.  
  
Eros' little dragon tail swished in irritation as he realised the mothers grip was unrelenting. So he resorted to his only means of escape and bit her arm hard.  
  
Filia let go of her annoyed child and stood him on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Eros... thank heavens..."  
  
"Mammy!" He exclaimed perking back up. "I had fun, but I got really scared! You should have seen the big guys! they were cool... but scary. And there was this lady, but she said not to tell you about her, but she smelt funny and talked to the air! She smelled like bonfire and candles! And I learned some new tricks! I learned to do this mammy! look!"  
  
Filia watched him vanish.  
  
"EROS! Get back here now!"  
  
He reappeared accordingly.  
  
"Isn't that clever mammy?"   
  
"Eros....please, don't do that again." She chided him, unhappilly reaching the conclusion that the mazoku wanted to use Eros for his combined power.   
  
"but mammy! I like the colours!"  
  
"I don't care." Filia said, with the tone of a mother not to be disobeyed, "You stay out of that place."   
  
"Yes mammy." Eros replied, stomping outside.  
  
As the child left, Xelloss phased smoothly in, sitting on Filia's tea table.  
  
"Quit interfering." He said. "You can't do anything that will stop this, beacuse we're not going to let that child 'slip in to the right hands' so to speak." He winked at her as he faded out again. "Best thing for the child would be to let him join us, you know?"   
  
Filia knew that neither she nor Eros stood a chance against the Mazoku... And so she sat late into the night trying to figure out a way.   
  
"Can a mazoku be changed?" She murmmered. "... yes, I think they can."  
  
  
___________  
Apologies for the delay, writers block reared its hairy ugly head, 0.o wait, thats just Gaav-sama *waves a "Yay Gaav-sama" flag* whatever it was, left me a deadend on this fic, But, but , but I'm back on track now! ^_^ 


End file.
